


Becoming Elite

by Kingslayer-Angel (LadyShai)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Like not at all Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Phobias, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Yes I brought The Elite to WWE, nightmare aftermath, seth is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShai/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: Even after winning the Raw Tag Team Championships with Dean, Seth still feels empty. But the imminent arrival of some of his friends is about to not only change things for him but for the entire WWE.





	1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins was hiding. He didn’t know why but he was. He was laying on top of one of WWE’s 18 wheelers in the parking lot of the Barclays Center.

He’d just won the Raw Tag Team Championship with Dean at SummerSlam and everyone had immediately swept Dean away to celebrate him becoming the youngest grand slam champion in WWE history.

Despite his change of heart and attitude Seth still wasn’t exactly the most liked person in the WWE. His reign of terror as the Authority’s golden child still left a sour taste in his fellow superstars mouths.

Sometimes he thought that it would never change no matter how much he’d changed or how much good he did from here on out he would never wipe all the bad in his ledger away.

He still hated himself for being weak, for falling for Hunter and Stephanie’s bullshit lies. He’d lost everything. Some were things that he could never get back. No matter what happened from here on out everyone would always look at him and wonder if he was about to stick a knife in their back.

Sometimes he thought about leaving the WWE and going back to the indies. He missed it sometimes for so many reasons. He missed being able to be himself in the ring, he missed flying so much switching to a more ground based style was slowly killing his spirit. He missed his fucking finisher. He hated the bullshit version of Omega’s V-Trigger that he was currently doing and it didn’t help at all that Kenny wasn’t exactly amused with him over it.

Of course, Kenny had to make that known in the most Kenny way possible with that DM fuckery. Kenny was one of his best friends but their friendship had been built on friendly rivalry and jealousy and sometimes they fell back into that pattern of one upmanship so as soon as that tweet happen Seth had become determined to do that fucking knee better.

He knew he’d never do it as good or better than Kenny considering it had been one of his finishers for years but at least he could make it not look like shit. Honestly, he just wanted to go back to using the Curb Stomp or he wished he could use God’s Last Gift.

He wondered if anyone would come looking for him or even noticed he was missing. Seth looked over at the red and silver title belt lying next to him. It still didn’t seem real at all. He was Raw Tag Team Champions with his ex-boyfriend who up until about a week ago hated his fucking guts. Seth jolted as One Winged Angel filled the air.

Seth dug in his jeans for his phone and answered it. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping, Kenneth?” “Aww Sethie do you think I’d miss watching you win a title for the first time since you came back from the knee?” drawled the voice of one Kenny Omega. “How’d you know I’d win?” Seth replied “You and Ambrose are unstoppable when you are on the same page. Everyone knows that. But for someone who just won a title at the second biggest PPV in their company you sound kind of down, my friend” Kenny said.

“Everyone is partying and celebrating with Dean. He’s everyone’s friend. No one gives a shit about me as usual.” “Seth Colby Rollins what the hell?” said Kenny. “You really think that?” “No one in WWE gives two shits about me unless I’m with Dean. Not the other superstars, not the WWE Universe, no one.“

"Well, I have some news that might change your mind Sethie.”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

"I’m so fucking sick of being New Japan’s token gaijin. I’m just there to bring in the foreign viewers and I don’t want to do it anymore.“

"Kenny….what the fuck are you saying?” Seth said sitting up.

"I’m saying that WWE bought out my New Japan contract. As well as the ROH and New Japan contracts of Marty and The Bucks. The Elite are coming to take over WWE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elite arrive in WWE to the shock of everyone...especially Dean Ambrose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: As far as names go wrestling names are real names and also kayfabe is a reality.

Seth had always been an unofficial member of The Elite. Long before he started using his real name in WWE back when he was still Tyler Black he’d been friends with Nick and Matt Jackson. After he made the jump to WWE by way of FCW he had stayed in touch with the Young Bucks and they’d eventually introduced him to Kenny Omega and later Marty Scurll when they’d started working part time for New Japan Pro Wrestling.

Kenny and Seth had hit it off from the very beginning. They were the same in so many ways. Both had the attention span of children unless it was about video games or wrestling. Both took losing ridiculously personally in either. Unknown to anyone in WWE Seth had actually spent most of the forced vacation he’d taken due to his knee injury hanging around The Elite. He’d sit out of camera range during episodes of BTE trying his best not to laugh at his friends and reveal himself.

Now that unofficial membership was about to become very, very official. Seth sat in his locker room getting ready for Raw. He for once was glad he still had his own locker room because Dean has said he wasn’t ready to share with him again.yet. It would be the last time he was by himself anyway so it didn’t really matter.Seth thought as he took off his beanie and brushed out his newly dyed hair.He’d had his blonde streak put back in as his way of reclaiming another piece of himself The Authority had taken.away.

Seth was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by the sound of One Winged Angel coming from his bag. When he answered his phone all he heard was the voices of his friends chanting “Be The Elite, Be The Elite” the way they always did, 

“Are you ready, Sethie boy?” asked Marty in his strong British accent.

“So fucking ready I can’t stand it.” he replied, “They think I’m bad when I’m miserable and want to play supervillain, they have no idea what they’re in for now with you guys here to play with me.”

“Oh, a few do. or will as soon as they see us. it’ll be so much fun playing with old friends again” Nick said

“The Hardys, Finn, Gallows and Anderson, maybe we’ll pop over to SmackDown and say hi to AJ, Sami, and Kevin.” Matt chimed in

“Don’t forget the zombie that appeared in NXT. We must pay a visit to dear Adam as well” Marty said with a laugh

“The way I figure it, I was never going to be top dog in New Japan.Gedo was always going to pick his precious Rainmaker over me. Why should I serve in Heaven when I can rule in Hell” Kenny said with a sneer in his voice.

“What about the Lunatic?” Marty asked

“Honestly, Dean is a non-issue. He doesn’t want me anymore. He has his wife and the adoration of the WWE Universe. He’s not my Dean anymore.I just actually had to spend time around him to realize that.” all four men could hear the misery in Seth’s voice as he spoke. 

“We can fight together and maybe even be friends but we’ll never be what we were. We’ll never be brothers again let alone lovers.”

“Don’t worry Sethie, you’ll have us. no more traveling by yourself. no more being by yourself” Kenny said softly 

“So who are we inviting to our first WWE Superkick Party?” Matt said

“Well in honor of Sethie, the reason we are gathered here tonight I think it would only be appropriate to invite the man who almost caused our dear Sethie to miss Wrestlemania for the second year in a row….Samoa Joe” Kenny said with a wicked smirk. 

Later that evening…..

“Ladies and Gentlemen we have a heck of a main event tonight here on Monday Night Raw. We are in the midst of a war between the Samoan Submission Machine Samoa Joe and the 16-time world champion John Cena” said Michael Cole

“John Cena has just been unceremoniously thrown over the top rope onto the floor. Samoa Joe exerting his dominance over Cena” Corey Graves chimed in

“Wait what is going on here, four men have just surrounded the ring. This is impossible! Those are The Young Bucks and the other two men Oh My God that’s Kenny Omega and ‘The Villian’ Marty Scurll. Michael Cole said in shock

“Michael those four men are well now I guess former members of the Bullet Club on their own though they are known as ‘The Elite’ Samoa Joe seems to be as stunned as we are. These are the last four men I thought we would ever see in WWE.”

“I think Samoa Joe should get out of there, Corey”

“You know as well as I do Michael, Samoa Joe is not one to run from a fight”

“The Elite is entering the ring and surrounding Samoa Joe and oh my before Joe can get a shot off he is hit in the stomach with an umbrella by Marty Scurll and then leveled by a vicious double superkick from Nick and Matt Jackson. The Young Bucks and Oh Kenny Omega hits him with a move I know is called One Winged Angel.” Corey yelled

“The Elite is obviously here to make a statement and make an example out of Samoa Joe but what is that statement and why did they choose Samoa Joe as that example, Corey?”

“BURN IT DOWN!”

“What is this? The Kingslayer, One-half of the Raw Tag Team Champions is making his way to the ring. “ Corey Graves exclaimed 

Seth gets in the ring, bounces off the ropes and to everyone’s surprise hits Samoa Joe with a brutal Curb Stomp.

The five members of The Elite stand victoriously over Samoa Joe’s battered form and the last thing heard as Raw goes off the air is Michael Cole’s voice.screaming

“What has Seth Rollins unleashed upon the WWE!”


	3. Chapter 3

“BE THE ELITE, BE THE ELITE” could be heard echoing down the hallways of the backstage area as the five members of The Elite ran around whooping and hollering after Raw had gone off the air. “Did you fucking see their faces!?” yelled Marty “That was awesome!” said Seth smiling at his friends “Samoa Joe never even knew what hit him” 

“ROLLINS! What the hell was that out there?” barked a voice from behind the group interrupting their celebration.

Seth winced then rolled his eyes “What, Dean?” Seth turned and asked his tag team partner.

“What, Dean?” mocked Ambrose “You know exactly what I want to talk about. What the hell are they doing here and what the hell are you doing with them?”

The other four members men stood closely by watching the interaction between the Raw Tag Team Champions not wanting to interfere unless absolutely necessary.

“Well Deano” Seth said sarcastically “There are these things called contracts and when you sign one with Vince it means you work here, as for why I’m with them they are my best friends so of course I’m a member of their group.”

“You and your ‘friends’ just jumped Samoa Joe. I’d like an explanation.” Dean said “Just finishing up old business, Dean” Seth explained “I never did pay him back for reinjuring my knee. Don’t you worry Dean, my affiliation with The Elite won’t affect our partnership.” Seth said.

Dean snorted “I should have known this goody two shoes act wouldn’t last. You can’t just be good can you Seth?” Dean said. 

Seth was starting to get angry at Dean’s tone. “You’re being a fucking hypocrite. You act like we were such good people when we were The Shield. The only reason we even started being anything resembling good was because we didn’t want to beat up Jerry Lawler, that was too much for even us. I’m not a good person, Dean. I never was. I like being bad a hell of a lot more then I like being good. Trying to be good for them got me nothing but pain and suffering. Being bad got me everything I ever wanted. I shouldn’t have betrayed you and Roman to join The Authority but that was my only mistake. I’m not like you, Dean. You like that they love you now, that they worship you, that they’re not afraid of you anymore. Roman doesn’t give a shit either way. In fact I think he loves that they can’t make up their minds on whether to love him or hate him. Fucking with them is what makes pp happy and as for me, as much as I like being friends with you again and as much as I like being Tag Champs with you it’s never been my endgame.”

He pointed to the four men behind him. “THEY are my endgame. I want to rule the whole fucking thing Dean. I’m meant to rule the whole fucking thing.” Seth said almost yelling now as he got visibly more and more upset the longer he spoke.

“Sethie, babe stop your making yourself sick.” Kenny said quietly interrupting his friend “Let’s go. Don’t work yourself up over him. Let’s just get out of here. We have to decide what our next move is.” 

Without even allowing Dean the chance to respond to Seth’s rant Marty and Kenny each grabbed one of Seth’s arms and pulled him away and out of the building. Nick and Matt both glaring at Dean before turning and following the other three men. Leaving the Lunatic Fringe with a lot to think about.

Dean and Renee’s Hotel Room - Later the same night.

“I just don’t fucking know what to do Renee. I finally got him back and I’m losing him again already.”

Renee Ambrose walked up behind Dean and wrapped her arms around her husband’s trim waist “I don’t know what to tell you honey, I didn’t even know he was friends with them, did you?”

“Yeah, me and Uce knew he was cool with them. He knows them from when he was Tyler Black. I damn sure didn’t know they were coming here though.” Dean said

“That’s even crazier then Seth knowing them. They always said in every interview when asked about WWE that they’d never come here.” Renee said in amazement.

“It’s got to be Omega’s decision to come here, he’s their leader. They’d follow him wherever he wanted to go.” Dean said thinking about what he’d seen while watching the G1 tournament a few weeks prior. 

“Remember we were watching the G1 Climax?” he asked her

Renee nodded and motioned for Dean to continue.

“Omega looked off his game as soon as Kota Ibushi showed back up in Japan. They used to have a thing. Were in love and shit. Lots of drama when it ended. News about it spread even beyond New Japan”

“You think Omega ran away?” Renee said 

“I think Ibushi’s return was the last straw for him. I never went to work for Gedo for a reason. He will always pick his Japanese guys over everyone else. He’ll hire Americans and other foreigners to spice things up but he’ll always make sure guys like his Rainmaker Okada have the advantage. Why do you think Balor came here, or why Gallows, Anderson and Styles came back to the states? You may get ahead for a little while but a foreigner will never be top dog over there. Gedo won’t ever allow that.”

“So now they’re here and they’ve pulled Seth into whatever their plans are.” said Renee.

“I told you what Seth said to me earlier, and he was right. Seth isn’t a good person, babe. He has his moments but for the most part, he enjoys causing chaos and making mischief. Seth always used to tell us he was a lot like Loki.” Dean laughed humorlessly.

“What are you going to do?” Renee asked.

Dean snorted “I don’t fucking know. You know what the original plan was.”

“Ask Seth to join us.” Renee stated “I still wouldn’t mind that, Dean. I like Seth, he’s a cocky little brat but he’s very cute and I’d love to get to know him better. I could see the three of us working out. I know you love both of us and feel incomplete without him.”

Dean sighed “He’s probably going to end up in bed with Omega again. He’s done it before, they have an odd sort of friends with benefits relationship. He never cheated on me with him but I know after our relationship went to shit he started fucking around with Omega whenever he had the chance.”

Renee laid her head between Dean’s shoulders and hugged her husband tighter. “We’ll figure it out, Dean. We’re not letting him go without a fight. After all we aren’t exactly goody goodies either, now are we Mox?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Kenny comforts Seth after their confrontation with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Warning! This is the first time I’ve written any kind of slash smut in years. Please forgive me if I’m rusty as fuck.

Kenny and Seth’s Hotel Room - Still Monday night after Raw

After walking Kenny and Seth to their hotel room, Marty and The Bucks said goodnight, each hugging Seth to show their support. Kenny locked the door behind them and went over to where Seth was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring off into space.

Kenny sat on the bed beside his friend putting his arm around him. The act of kindness seemed to trigger something in him. Seth buried his face in Kenny’s shoulder and sobbed “It’s n-n-never going to change. I’m b-b-broken. Hunter and Stephanie broke me.”

Kenny looked up at the ceiling with a broken look in his own eyes. It was so hard to see his friend suffering. “What do I keep telling you? You are NOT broken, Seth! Yes, we are not society’s vision of good but we have standards and morals where Triple H and Stephanie are pure fucking evil and have none. I’m not going to lie to you or sugarcoat things for you, babe. You fucked up. Letting yourself get sucked into their bullshit was the dumbest thing you’ve EVER done but you know that now. You’re not that spoiled, entitled bratty princess that I watched walk around here with the WWE Title for the better part of a year anymore. I hate to say it but you ripping your knee to shreds was the best thing that ever happened. It made you start to realize that they were destroying you not helping you and when you realized it what did you do? You took them out. YOU DID, Seth Rollins. You slayed the King and his Queen and they haven’t been seen here since. Did you make mistakes? Absofuckinglutly. Did you try to fix them and make things better? YES! You may not be a good man Seth, but you ARE an honorable one and in my book that matters more.”

Seth’s eyes had grown wider and wider throughout Kenny’s passionate words. “You really think that, Ken?” Seth said quietly with a look of surprise on his face. “Have I ever lied to you, Sethie?”

Seth silently shook his head he knew that Kenny almost never lied. It just wasn’t something he saw the point in. It was simpler for him to just tell the truth.

Seth impulsively leaned forward and kissed his friend. Kenny sank into the kiss for a minute before pulling back. “Woah, Sethie. We haven’t gone there in quite a while and you’re upset. Are you sure you want this? I won’t take advantage of you when you’re this in this kind of emotional state.”

“I need you, Kenny,” Seth said shakily

“I need to be touched by someone who loves me. I know we’re not in love in the same way that I am with Dean or you are with Kota but we do love each other and I need you.”

Kenny winced internally at the mention of the reason he had moved to America. 

‘Nope, not going there, Omega not right now, probably not ever. This is about Seth. This is a new beginning. It’s not about you and Kota’s neverending soap opera bullshit.’

Kenny leaned in and pressed his lips to Seth’s, after a passionate kiss that left both men breathing hard Kenny pulled back “All right Seth, come on babe” he said pulling the smaller man further onto the bed. “I’ve got you.” The two men laid side by side still fully clothed passionately kissing, hands moving everywhere.

Bright blue eyes looked deeply into soft brown ones. “C-c-clothes Ken, off,” Seth said with a stuttered moan. Kenny immediately stripped both of them of their shirts, then went for Seth’s belt buckle. “Why do you always wear these fucking skinny jeans,” Kenny said breathy and impatient. “Because they make my ass look amazing.” Seth returned with a smirk. Kenny laughed “God knows that’s the fucking truth.” Working together they managed to get Seth’s too tight jeans and Kenny’s slightly baggier ones off, along with their underwear so that both men were naked “How are we doing this baby?” Kenny asked his voice filled with lust “Fuck me, Ken.” Seth sighed “No one’s wanted me like that in so fucking long.” Kenny moaned softly at the thought of sinking his cock into Seth’s ass.

Kenny took a deep breath and croaked “Lube? Rubbers?” “Your side of the bed, top drawer.” Kenny rolled onto his other side to retrieve the items only to let out a shouted moan as Seth pounced on him in a flurry of movement “Sethie!” Seth looked up at him, brown eyes wide with fake innocence as he grinned around Kenny’s cock. “Oh fuck Seth, so fucking good at that babe. All the way baby, suck me all the way down your throat.” Seth immediately obeyed, almost gagging himself on Kenny’s cock causing the blond man’s eyes to almost roll back in his head.

“Fuck, you’re too fucking good at that Sethie. You better stop if you want that pretty ass filled tonight.” After a few more minutes of teasing Seth finally let go of Kenny’s cock, drool and precum dampening his beard. Kenny mock scowled at him “You are gonna pay for ambushing me like that Sethie baby.” Seth shook his head, bi-colored hair flying everywhere as he grinned impishly.

“You know you like me when I’m hungry for your cock.”

“I like you period, Sethie. Your expert cocksucking skills are just an amazing bonus.”

Kenny smiled at him happy that Seth was smiling again, that he could help his friend feel better if only for a little while.

“Can I fuck your brains out now?”

Seth dramatically flung himself on his stomach then lifted up on his hands and knees wiggling his ass at Kenny with a giggle.

Kenny almost fell off the bed laughing. “You’re a fool.” Kenny said still laughing softly “I’m the fool you want to fuck so it doesn’t really matter now does it?”

Kenny finally retrieved the lube and condoms from the bedside table and popped the cap on the bottle soaking his fingers in the slippery substance, he circled Seth’s tight opening with a finger teasing him as a little bit of payback for his earlier actions, Seth moaning at the sensation “Come on Kenny, please don’t play with me. I don’t like it when you play with me.”

“Oh Sethie, don’t lie to me, baby,” Kenny said lightly spanking Seth with his other hand. “You love it when I play with you,” Kenny said slowly easing a finger into the other man. Seth gasped, then moaned loudly as Kenny added another finger scissoring them slowly as he prepared Seth to take his cock.

Seth started slowly thrusting against Kenny’s probing fingers, head hanging down, his cock throbbing with pleasure. “Kenny! Come on, I’m ready! Please, please fuck me now.”

Kenny tore open the silver packet quickly rolling the latex down his aching cock. He slicked himself up with lube before pressing the head of his cock against Seth’s stretched hole, easing himself inside his friend. Seth moaned loudly “F-f-f-fuck Kenny! Feels so good!”

Kenny grabbed Seth’s hips and slowly started thrusting back and forth. “Fuck, Seth…you…..still have the tightest fucking ass.” He started moving faster and faster shifting his hips from side to side trying to find…..“Holy fuck!!!” Seth yelped as Kenny finally found the angle to hit Seth’s prostate. “There you go, babe. Am I going to make you cum baby, just from this? Without either of us even touching your cock?” Kenny rasped. “Yes, yes Kenny! I’m gonna cum..shit…fuck.” Seth let out a long low moan, head dropping to the mattress as he came hard. Kenny moaned himself as Seth’s ass tightened around his cock as he came undone underneath him. Kenny thrust a little faster and harder chasing his own climax. Finally, Kenny moaned loudly as he orgasmed filling the condom as Seth moaned and shuddered again at the feeling of warmth inside him. Kenny pulled out, stroking Seth’s back soothing the man before tying off the condom and throwing it into the trashcan beside the bed. “Feel better Sethie?” “Yeah….” Seth replied still trying to catch his breath. “Just want to lay here with you for a moment, then shower time.” Kenny eased himself behind Seth cuddling the other man before whispering “I’m here now, Sethie. I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Renee spend some time at home and discuss how to go about romancing Seth.

Dean and Renee walked into their house after the long trip home both happy Smackdown Live was in Vegas that night and that Dean didn’t have to do that week’s house shows. They were actually getting 3 days at home together for the first time in forever.

“I feel terrible, we bought this house months ago and this will be the first time we’ve spent more then 24 hours in it together.” Renee said

“At least you’re on both shows now, we get to travel together more often then not.” Dean replied as he was hauling their bags up to the master bedroom. He dropped their bags in the corner of their bedroom, then fell back on their California King sized bed.

Renee smiled at her husband from the doorway before running toward the bed and jumping on it. Dean pulled his wife over on top of him so that she was straddling his waist.

Renee wiggled a bit, stopping when Dean gave her a look that said ‘Not right now.’ “We need to talk about Seth don’t we?” she said. Dean nodded. “Yeah Sweetheart, we need to talk about Princess and what we’re going to do now that he has new running buddies.”

Renee giggled “I find it so funny that your nickname for Seth is Princess.”

“It started as a way to poke fun at how fussy and picky he is. He spends more time in the bathroom primping then you do, Darlin’ ” Dean laughed

“You miss him, don’t you honey?” Renee said stacking her hands under her chin and fully laying on top of him.

Dean wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist and fiddled with her long blonde braid. “Every fuckin’ day Darlin’. I miss him every single fuckin’ day.” Dean closed his eyes for a moment before continuing.

“Even when I wanted to kill him I missed him. I ain’t the most romantic bastard on the planet but I know I’m not complete without both of you. I’d really love to be complete for once. I lost him and found you. Maybe that’s what had to happen. I HAD to lose him to find you. You were right in front of my fuckin’ face, Darlin’ and I was so focused on him I didn’t even notice. Darlin’ you ain’t doing this whole thing just for me right?”

“Dean, honey you were honest with me from our very first date. I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you. I definitely knew what I was getting into when I married you. I knew that I was sharing you with Seth. I knew I was sharing your heart with him. I knew that eventually I’d have to learn to let him into my heart as well. From what I’ve seen and the stories you tell me I know I’m going to fall in love with him too.”

Dean closed his eyes and winced like he was in pain. “I don’t fuckin’ deserve you, Doll.”

“Dean Jonathan Ambrose you deserve every good thing that is coming your way. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy. From what you’ve told me Seth is a stubborn child masquerading as a grown man plus he’s hurting. I can’t imagine what The Authority might have done to him while he was with them but we’ve both heard the rumors that he was little more than their pet. A pet they abused without remorse or care for his mental well-being and then threw away when he wasn’t useful anymore.”

“I know, Darlin. I’ve seen him. he’s either haunting the arenas like a damn ghost or raging and hitting everything that moves. We have a hell of a fight ahead of us to get him here and I didn’t help any with that but when he first approached me I had to make sure he was on the up and up. I couldn’t bring him here if he had become like them.”

Dean rubbed his face in frustration.

“Honey, I know you were just trying to keep me safe. Now what about The Elite?”

“Big one is gonna be Omega, he doesn’t like me at all.In fact he hates my fuckin’ guts”

“Why?” Renee asked

“When me and Princess first hooked up we were still in FCW beating the shit out of each other on a regular basis. It was definitely more hate fucking then dating. I was still more Mox than Dean and I don’t mean the version of Mox that you get when you need me to fuck you silly. I mean the real Mox and honestly, I treated Princess like shit. Omega has been Princess’ best friend forever and he heard what I used to do to him so I’ve been on his shit list ever since”

“And the rest of them follow Omega?”

“Yup, Omega is their king especially when it comes to Nick, Matt and Marty that’s why their The Elite they are their own entity within the Bullet Club of the ones who are most loyal to Omega where he goes they follow. No questions asked.”

“So we’ve got a fight to convince Seth.” Renee said.

Dean snorted “Darlin’ we got a fuckin’ war.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a nightmare, Seth talks to Kenny about his time as a member of The Authority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Stephanie DO NOT have any children in this universe. I just needed to make that clear because my Hunter and Stephanie are pretty evil and I didn’t want anyone to think that they had kids at home while they’re pulling the shit they do in this AU.
> 
> Warning: Nightmare aftermath, talk of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse (non-graphic), Hurt-Comfort

A hotel somewhere between New York and Chicago

Kenny was jolted awake. He looked around trying to figure out what had awakened him so suddenly. quickly realizing he was alone in the bed instead of cuddled with Seth. He called out for his lover “Sethie?” Kenny realized that the shower was running and headed toward the bathroom. “Sethie?” Kenny called loudly as he cracked open the bathroom door. He opened the door and rushed in once he caught a glimpse inside the shower.

Seth was sitting in the bottom of the tub, water beating down on him sobbing like his heart was shattered “Sethie! Baby what’s the matter?!” Kenny squatted next to the tub. “Seth! This water is ice cold what’s wrong sweetie?!”

“Can’t get clean…” Seth mumbled “They’re still there..I can’t get away from them….no matter what…..they’re always in my head.”

“Who Seth?” Kenny was getting scared at the way his friend was acting.

“Triple H and Stephanie…” He said with a shudder that seemed to rattle his bones. Kenny turned off the water. “Come on babe, let’s get you dried off and warmed up.” It was hard work, Kenny practically had to move Seth around like he was a baby but he eventually got his friend dried, in warm clothes and back in bed.

Kenny laid down behind Seth wrapping his arms tightly around his lover  before speaking “Do you want to talk about it, you don’t really talk about what happened with them, or why you ever joined them in the first place.”

“I didn’t want them to leave me behind.” Seth whispered “Dean and Roman were so popular, everyone always talked about them….then there was me. The Puppy, The Princess. They were going to leave me…so I left them first.” Seth took a deep breathe as he gathered the courage to continue his story.

“That week when I walked out on my brothers….Triple H called and offered me a deal. Destroy the Shield, become everything I ever dreamed of being and I took it…I sold my soul to The Authority and and all my dreams became a living nightmare. I wasn’t me anymore. I was used to being the brains, I was used to everyone listening to me. They made a mockery of my dreams, I never wanted to win the way I did. They went back on every promise they ever made me.

I never wanted to hurt my brothers, not really but they forced me to, Stephanie wrote all those terrible things I said…they explained to me that if I didn’t truly destroy Dean and Roman they’d make sure none of us ever wrestled anywhere ever again. So I did it….I did everything they told me to do….Hunter wasn’t that bad…not really….not as long as I won and didn’t embarrass The Authority…..but Stephanie….” Seth trembled. “I was pretty much her pet. I had sex with her when she wanted me to, I did whatever she asked of me.” Kenny was glad Seth couldn’t see the look of shock and disgust on his face. Everyone had made jokes at the time about the looks Stephanie had always given Seth during his time with The Authority…like he was something tasty to eat. No one had thought he was actually fucking her or that apparently it wasn’t by his choice.

“That asshole knew you were sleeping with his wife?” Kenny asked

“Hunter was busy getting NXT off the ground, he decided that I should take care of Stephanie’s needs as part of my duties and she agreed.” Seth explained

“Fucking bitch.” Kenny muttered angrily. “I’m sorry they did that to you Sethie.” Kenny hugged his friend tightly. “I swear on my soul if they ever come near you again I will fucking kill them.” 

“Can I go to sleep Kenny?” Seth whispered “I can’t talk about them anymore tonight.” Kenny kissed the back of Seth’s neck “Go to sleep then Sethie, I’ll watch over you.” 

Seth fell into a dreamless but fitful sleep with his friend watching over him.

Kenny didn’t sleep at all however,  filled with guilt that he never knew how badly his friend had suffered at the hands of The Authority.

Monday Night Raw - Chicago, Illinois

Renee and Dean walked into the backstage area of the Allstate Arena hand in hand. “You ready Darlin’?” Dean asked his wife. “I’m going to see if I can get him alone.” Renee said in answer.” Dean kissed his wife on the forehead “At this point he’s more likely to talk to you then me. Princess has got a brick wall and a moat full of sharks around him where I’m concerned. You he might let in a bit.”

“I’ve got this babe, maybe at least I can open that door a crack.” she said before walking away down a corridor.

She continued walking until she came to The Elite’s locker room. Renee took a deep breath before knocking and was surprised when a handsome man with long dirty blonde hair dressed in jeans and a flannel answered. Renee recognized the man as the final member of The Elite who had recently signed his own WWE contract, ‘Hangman’ Adam Page. “What do you want?” he asked with a slight southern drawl. Renee nervously  tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “I needed to speak with Seth.” she answered. Page turned back into the locker room and yelled “Rollins! Ambrose’s wife wants to talk to you!”

Seth immediately appeared behind his teammate “What did you need Renee- if this is about Dean…” Renee interrupted him “It’s not about Dean, not really. I just wanted to talk to you…one on one.” 

Seth stepped around Adam and walked out into the hallway as he took an elastic band from his wrist and pulled his hair up into a messy bun Renee was struck by how handsome Seth really was, dressed casually in an ‘A Day to Remember’ T-Shirt and tight black skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination.

“We can go to catering first. I need coffee.” 

Renee walked quietly beside the man now known as “ The Kingslayer” noticing how many people gave him a wide berth. The only people that actually acknowledged him as they made their way to catering were Sasha Banks, Bayley and surprisingly Finn Balor.

Seth quickly made his coffee, they left catering and he guided her to a secluded area near the back of the arena. Seth hopped up on an equipment case, sipped at his coffee and said “Well, here we are all alone. What could the wife of my ex possibly have to say to me?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Seth have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Good'Ol JR was famous for saying "Business is about to pick up."

Seth slid down to the floor and sat with his back against the wall. “So what do you want, Renee?” Seth said looking up at his ex boyfriend's wife.

 

Contrary to what most people believed Seth actually completely adored Renee. Even when he was being a complete bastard to anyone and everyone who crossed his path he’d always tried to be polite and professional as he could with her. He respected her not only because she because she was genuinely a nice person, beautiful inside and out, she was one of the few people who hadn't completely ignored his presence once he came back and most of all…..the most important thing.....she made Dean happy. He adored her for that. She helped heal the things he and his betrayal had broken in his former lover.

“I just wanted to check on you.” Renee said. “Dean and I, we care about you, and we needed to make sure you were okay.” 

 

Seth looked down at his feet shyly “Did Dean ask you to do this?” He whispered. “Dean knows that I wanted to check on you, but he didn't ask me to” She replied. “I know you have your friends here to help you, and I know things with you and Dean are still strained but he still cares about you very much, and I care about you too.” 

 

“Why would you care about me? I'm just the guy your husband used to fuck. I’m the guy that made his life a living hell and almost ended his career on multiple occasions.” Seth was very confused about what was going on right now, he’d thought Renee wanted to talk to him so she could warn him to stay away from Dean outside of work and remind him that his ex was hers now.

 

But Renee simply smiled at him “I care about you because I like you Seth and I want to be your friend, I know we're not friends right now but I think we could be.” 

 

Seth laughed humorlessly “Dean would never want me to be friends with you. I'm surprised he was okay with you being anywhere near me.” Seth took off his snapback and ran his fingers through his hair bringing Renee’s attention to the wide streak of blonde hair. “You put your streak back in!” 

 

Seth froze, Renee was the first person outside of The Elite to see his hair. “Yeah” Seth mumbled “Just, uh putting another one of the things The Authority took from me back to rights”

 

“It looks good.” Renee said smiling down at him. “Thanks.” Seth replied blushing slightly. “Dean doesn't have a problem with us being friends Seth. I already talked to him about wanting to befriend you. He wants us to get along. He missed you, Seth. He’s missed you so much you don't even know. You know him probably better than I do...he would have never even opened himself up to being your tag team partner again if he didn't want you back in his life.”

 

“The Authority destroyed me. They took every dream I’d ever had for myself and twisted them up until I didn't even recognize the person I had become. The things I did….” Seth trailed not quite understanding why he felt this almost compulsive need to open up to Renee. In a way he guessed it was the closest he could come to telling Dean how he was feeling. “You were here, you saw me, everyone saw me. I was evil. I didn't  know I had that in me, that I was capable of those things and then it felt like once I started I couldn't stop, and when I finally had enough and wanted to stop they wouldn't let me go. Getting hurt was the best thing that could have happened to me. It made them lose interest in me.

 

“I cherish every bit of my old life that  I'm slowly getting back. I know that Dean loves you. He even married you.I know that I lost the privilege of being the love of Dean’s life the moment I hit him with that chair.” Seth shook his head and corrected himself, a bitter note to his voice “No, I didn't lose it, I threw it away. I threw it away like it was garbage for the pipe dream that Triple H and Stephanie sold me. I was selfish and gullible and just so fucking stupid to ever trust them in the first place. I don't deserve to have Dean or Roman in my life. I don't deserve anything from them except for hate and the ass whipping of my life I know that too. I'm just so goddamn grateful that he and Roman are willing to give me even a microscopic piece of what I used to have with them because I absolutely fucking know I don't deserve a single moment of it.”

 

Seth was startled to all of a sudden find his arms filled with a damp eyed Renee as she practically climbed into his lap to hug him. “I'm sorry Seth.” she said “I'm sorry they took advantage of you like that. Yes you made mistakes but NO ONE deserves to be abused the way they abused you.”

 

Seth was shocked to say the least. Renee was……..trying to comfort him? Seth just kinda awkwardly patted her on the back. He didn't quite understand what was happening here. Why wasn't he freaking out about her touching him?

 

Ever since his experiences with Stephanie he’d had an aversion to being touched by women. Maybe it was because Renee was blonde. He'd had a panic attack the first few times Bayley and Sasha had tried to hug him. He was very lucky that he had the few friends in WWE that  he did have and that they’d been willing to deal with the mental instability and host of phobias that his time in the Authority had left him with.

 

Sasha, Bayley and Finn had kept him a reasonably sane and functioning human being while they let him bounce around between their apartments in Florida the first few months after he’d gotten hurt until he’d gotten permission from his doctors to travel around with the Bucks and  Adam. The Authority had completely abandoned him when he wrecked his knee. After that he’d simply been a broken toy and therefore no longer useful to them.

Seth was brought out of his memories by someone clearing their throat. Seth looked up with Renee still practically in his lap wrapped around him to see Dean standing a few feet away from them.

“Is she okay?” He asked “I told her some stuff.” Seth quietly answered “She said she wanted to be my friend and get to know me.”

“She told me she was going to go find you.” Dean said just as quietly. Renee turned her head and looked up at her husband as he stepped closer. “He’s not who he was when he was with them, Dean.” she answered his unspoken question. “Not even a little bit.” she continued to Seth’s bemusement. Seth looked back and forth between the woman in his arms and the man standing above them. “What’s going on?” he questioned. Dean nodded at his wife, leaned down to kiss her and walked away from the pair. Seth was utterly confused. “Okay, seriously what the hell is going on?” he asked again.

“Dean and I need to talk to you about some things, but not here. Can you come to our hotel room after the show tonight?” Renee asked “Please?”  She said as she pulled herself from Seth’s arms and stood up. Seth got up and grabbed his hat from where it had fallen. 

Seth was very confused but he made a split second decision to trust them and nodded …”Okay, I'll meet you there after the show is over.” Renee smiled in response, leaned up, kissed Seth on the cheek, whispered “It will be okay Seth.”  and walked away leaving a bewildered Kingslayer behind touching the lipstick mark on his cheek.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
